Grand Theft Auto: Lake City
Main Theme Grand Theft Auto: Lake City (Also known as GTA: LC) is a Rockstar North video game which was released on March 24th, 2011 for Xbox 360, Ps3 and PC, Later remastered for the Next-Gen consoles. The game was praised for it's dark tone and gameplay. It runs on Grand Theft Auto 4's engine and plays similarly to it as well. Lake City tells the story of Christopher Michaels who was betrayed by his own friends and brother, who had killed his wife and tried to burn him to death. Christopher wants to get revenge of his so called friends. The game takes place in the HD universe Story Main Article: TBA Grand Theft Auto: Lake City follows Christopher Michels throughout the Wet City in 2006 . 10 Years Ago, Christopher was betrayed by former gang member and childhood friend who killed his wife and tried to burn him to death, Mikey Sutelo, during a gang war. Still calling out for blood, Christopher comes back to Lake City, his hometown, after finding out that Mikey is still currently living, and killing some of the former members. Now it's Christopher's job to clean the streets up, the Criminal way, and find the man that almost had him burned to death. Setting The game takes place in a new, original city. Lake City is a fictionalized version of chicago. Although the map looks small, it's actually 5x bigger than Liberty City. Land marks include *The Small Village Clock (Little Village Clock) "When you're too drunk to check the ''time''"' *Philips Tower (Willis Tower/Sears Tower) "''Suicide attempts since 1976" *Lake City River crossing (Chicago River) "You ain't gonna find a floating body here" And city areas include *'Downtown' (based on Downtown Chicago) *''The downtown area features a skyscraper jungle, and various museums and parks. '' *''It also has a nice view of Lake Richman, separating us from those smelly farmers.'' * *'Humgrand Park' (based on Humbolt Park) *''Humgrand Park is the the number one spot you'll find tanned up, gel haired Puerto Ricans. '' *''Although it may seem like a Latin wonder, the crime rate is high in Humgrand. '' *''You can also visit Little San Juan''. * *'Devington' (Evanston, Chicago) *''Devington, the one place you'll see Indians and Africans together. '' *''Devington still is a dangerous spot since 1932, and always will be'' * *'Small Village' (Little Village, Chicago) *''Who said Minorities can't have there own town? Small Village is a Mexican fiesta every night and day, '' *''basically always. You'll also spot the Small Village Clock Arch, next to it, "Pablo's Gassy Tacitos".'' Lake city is located in the Midwest region of the United States. It is the second biggest city, the first being los santos. Radio Stations *Midwest Sounds 106.7 (Midwest Rap) DJ: Yo-Yo *Caliente 106.5 (Latin Music) DJ: Alejandro Garcia *Radio Shokk (Electronic) DJ: Prof. Shokk *Blackout 105.6 (Metal) DJ: The Crow *Screech (Indie Rock) DJ: William "Momma's Boy" Sherman *Blue Stream (Country) DJ: Billy The Cowboy/Farmer/Husband of Sister (As he says it himself.) *Reggae Haze (Reggae & Carribean) DJ: Voodo Child & Goat Prancer *Sleeveless 104.5 (R & B) DJ: Marcus Wallace Gameplay Side Missions Side Missions are a great and easy way of making money and earning new weapons. Vigilante: Vigilante missions are like IV. Find a police cruiser, get into the computer, and look up occuring crimes. This time Vigilante missions feature more action-packed crimes and disasters. Hitman: During the story, Dunda explains that his uncle wants people taken care of, and that Christopher is the one to do it. Firefighter: In these tasks, you put on a Fireman outfit that you unlock in a mission during the storyline, and save people in burning buildings, pileups, and a ticking time bomb. Trashman: It may sound like a easy thing, but in some trash that you collect, some dead bodies can be found, leading to a mob of angry Italian mobsters chasing you in there cars. Health One of the most important aspects of gameplay. Food: Food is one of the obvious ways to earn health. But what places have these foods? -Cluckin' Bell Cluckin' Bell, founded in 1934, is one of the most popular fast food industries in America. MENU: Chicken Big Breast- +5 Cluckin' Chick - +5 Cock-in-a-Jaw - +10 Ye' Olde Burgers Ye' Olde Burgers is based on the medieval days. Even the burgers taste like they were grilled in the Medeval days. MENU: Knights' Meal - +10 Dragon Heart Burger - +5 Youths Meal - +3 Pizza This The Italian classic oven baked pastry cheese triangles are back. MENU: Papa's Pizza - +5 Mama's Breadsticks - +2 Salad - +10 Internet The World Wide Web, founded by Virgin nerds and men stuck in the 80's. www.myface.com (MySpace) - MyFace is a network of sharing deep thoughts and meeting strangers. MyFace can be used to find girlfriends in the game. www.friendswithoutfaces.com (Facebook) - FWF is the rival site of MyFace, this is shown in the home page, with comments about a company buying MyFace from Tim (Tom). Dating girls can also be done through FWF. www.lubetube.com (YouTube) - A site for video sharing, in GTA:LC, videos are accesible this time. During the storyline, some characters will tell Christopher to look at a video for a certain task to be done. www.gloryhole.net (Disney) www.lakecitytoday.com (News) - A news site showing stories from certain missions. www.tremblr.com (Tumblr.) - Vlogs by people who have issues. www.lovemeet.net (eHarmony) - Dating site used to find girlfriends. This time girls are separated by categories (ex. Freaky, Fun, Classy, Flexible) Clothing Looking good doesn't mean you're doing good. Wecko (Ecko) - Street clothing Shirts: Pants: Black Tee White Tee Black Jeans w/ chain Skinny Jeans Black Sweater White Sweater Blue Jeans Camo Cargos Black Hoody White Hoody Torn Jeans White Jeans I <3 LKC Shirt Red Polo Red Jeans Purple Tee Accessories: White Shades Red Bandanna Black Shades Dark Blue Bandanna Red Shades White Bandanna Purple Shades Black Bandanna Perseus - Classy Clothing Suits: Shoes White Suit w/ black dress shirt Black dress shoes Black Suit w/ white dress shirt and tie Brown dress shoes All Black Suit White dress shoes Grey suit grey dress shoes Purple suit with blue dress shirt ZIP - Casual Shirts: Jeans: Red Plaid Shirt Black Skinny Jeans Purple Plaid Shirt Grey Skinny Jeans Yellow Jersey Blue Skinny Jeans White Tank Top Blue Jeans Black Tank Top Black Shorts Red Sweater Activities Bowling: Just like IV, except the minigame focuses much more in aiming and accuracy. Clubbing: Like in TBoGT, clubbing requires you to Drink, Dance, and Chug. This time, when you dance with ladies, they become your girlfriends. Basketball: Basketball is the biggest sport in Lake City. In this activity, you must go against people who challenge you in the courts, like strippers approaching you in the Strip Clubs. Soccer: Most popular in Humgrand Park, Soccer fields are found throughout parks in the city. Features Introduced in Grand Theft Auto: Lake City Return of Ammunation Your own personal radio to listen out for former gang memebers, but is optional Buisness You can now smoke Weed, however police will be alerted if the area is widely populated Reception Grand Theft Auto: Lake City recieved positive reviews for is Dark Tone, Story and Gameplay. Some people claim it is has commonly recieved a 93 on most game Review websites. It got a 93 on Metacritic. Category:Grand Theft Auto titles Category:Grand Theft Auto: Lake City Category:Games Category:HD Universe